Journey East
by lovetoread134
Summary: what if Octavia wanted to go but couldn't because of her people and something else what if Lincoln didn't let Octavia go 1x10 one shot/multiple chapter varying Romance Hurt/Comfort Drama
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm actually doing this Octavia thinks as she walks toward Lincoln/her cave.

''Lincoln'' I say when I enters.

He doesn't stop packing the only acknowledgement that he gives her is the turning of his head.

I roll my shoulders and breath deeply

''I'm not going with you'' I say firmly that got his attention.

''What'' He ask when he turns,

''I'm so sorry'' I reply there was no use in repeating myself.

''You'll die if you stay'' he replies stepping closer to me.

''Maybe so'' I say stepping back crossing my arms.

''Why'' he ask avert his gaze.

''For my brother, my people,... our child'' I tell him softly looking down and touching my stomach then back up at him from under my lashes to see he's staring intently at my stomach.

''More of reason for you to come with me'' He tells me determination in his voice

I shake my head as much as my body ,heart ,soul would love to go with him I couldn't ''I will not leave my family behind to die'' I tell him turning intending on walking away.

He catches my arm ''But you're my family'' he tells me softly touching my cheek.

''If you have any sense left in that brilliant head of yours you will forget me and get out of here'' I tell him turning with tears in my eyes but I don't make two steps before I fill strong muscle wrap around my neck and everything goes black.

* * *

I gentle gather Octavia in my arms and make my way out the caves. It's not as if I wanted this to happen I wanted her to come willingly and even if she said no which she did then I would've respected her wishes but now armed with the knowledge that she is with child my child changes everything. I have no doubt she will be angry with me and will try to escape when she wakes but I'm hoping we will be far enough away so she won't think about going back that's plan B Plan A was letting her make her own decision.

As I begin our trek east I reflect on what she said I will be a father in my tribe it's you have a responsibility as a father or soon to be father to do whatever is necessary no matter how cruel and uncaring it may seem to protect your mate and child that's what I intend to do.

* * *

I wake to the feel of a wet cloth been dapped on my forehead. I groan and open my eyes to Lincoln towering over me.

''Lincoln'' I whisper confused then I remember our suppose it goodbye, strong arms around my neck, then darkness.

I scramble backward until I hit a tree as I clutch my neck.

''You bastard'' I whisper at the realization of what he did.

''Please don't be afraid of me'' he pleads in a whisper.

''Afraid'' I scoff ''I'm terrified'' I tell him.

he gets up and I stiffen even though he walks the other way.

''I know how angry you must be'' he says going by the fire and stirring something in a makeshift pot.

''Angry'' I scoff again ''I'm pissed off.. I loved you.. I trusted you.. I fought for you'' I let the hurt and betrayal lace in my words.

he sigh but doesn't say anything we just let my words hang in the air.

We don't say a word to one another until he brings me food.

''Here'' he says squatting an balancing on the balls of his feet arms out stretched expecting me to take the food and water.

''So does your tribe let all of their prisoners to eat or just the knocked up ones'' I say to him bitterly.

he sigh and sets the food down on the ground ''you are not my prisoner Octavia'' he tells me.

''Oh ok then am I free to go'' I ask.

''No'' he tells me.

''Ok then if I'm not free to go but I'm not a prisoner then what am I'' I ask.

''This isn't how I wanted this to turn out'' he says to me.

''Answer me Lincoln what am I to you'' I ask again.

''You are the women I fell in love with the moment you crashed to earth the women that I'm still in love with the women that's carrying my child who no doubt will just as strong and beautiful as you and the women I hope one day once we get pass this and you and our child are out of danger will make me the most happiness man alive and marry me'' he answers standing up and walking away.

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to lay down the moment Lincoln finished making a makeshift tent. He hadn't come in yet I hope he wouldn't. I tense as he comes in nope not that lucky I think as he comes near me I close my eyes pretending to be asleep.

''Octavia I know you're awake'' he says crouching down next to me.

''So doesn't mean I want to talk to you'' I reply shift my weight.

''Octavia.. please'' He whisper sounding pained, tired even

''I want to go home'' I tell him denying that his voice as any effect on me what's so ever.

''You are home'' he tells me his voice low and gruff that usually makes me shiver in pleasure but now just makes me want punch him in the face.. got to get a kicker out of those pregnancy hormones.

''Home is where you have people who love you and will die for you and trust that you will love and die for them in return'' I state.

''I love you I would die for you'' He says.

Even though I'm touched by his confession I reply ''Yeah well I don't love you and I sure as hell won't die for you''

''You don't mean that'' he says but I'm pretty sure he is trying to convince himself of that.

''You sure about that'' I reply.

He doesn't answer just moves to the other side of the tent and goes to sleep I do the same.

**IN THE MORNING**

When dawn came I was up and unsurprising when I went outside Lincoln was up tending to a fire.

''You should be in bed'' He states.

''Yeah well I'm still running on camp time so..'' I tell him.

He doesn't say anything.

''Lincoln.. I sorry about what I said last night'' I tell him.

he shakes his head ''You were angry and being with child doesn't help'' he states.

''Right'' I say touching my stomach ''Lincoln about what you said last..

''I meant every word'' He tells me.

''How can you don't even know me... I'm just the girl you knocked up'' I question.

''You're more then that to me'' he looks into my eyes for the first time since last night.

''Which is why we are going back to your camp'' He states.

I look up ''Really'' I question shocked.

''Yes but I have terms'' he tells me.

''Anything'' I say happily.

'' First you stay by either your brothers or my side.. Secondly should things get to hot we leave no questions asked'' He states.

''Of course I swear'' I tell him while running up to hug him he hugs back.


End file.
